Picture it: The Weddings
by Ciradel Kronikankirjoittaja
Summary: This is a oneshot about Miwa and Misaki's weddings. Includes also hint of AichixKourin and some other pairings.


**Picture it: The weddings**

It was a clear and sunny day, just perfect for the day's important event. A car was parked on the chruch's parking lot and Chrono, wearing a black suit, stepped out of the car and soon after it Chrono's aunt Mikuru, wearing a red dress, stepped out of the car. Then Chrono noticed Shion and Mamoru who were standing in front of the chruch. Shion was wearing that usual dark blue suit with blue tie and Mamoru had a dark brown suit. "Hi, Shion and Mamoru," Chrono greeted them after he went to them. "Hello, Chrono," Shion greeted him with smile: "I was already wondering when you and Mrs. Shindou are going to come." "Well, here we are and we aren't even late," Chrono stated while shrugging, then he noticed that somebody wasn't here. "Hasn't Tokoha come here yet? I thought that you would come together," Chrono said to Mamoru. "She came here hours ago for preparations," Mamoru explained while smiling: "You remember surely that she is one of bridesmaids." "Oh, now I remember," Chrono said.

"Good day," said somebody behind them. All of three turned and noticed Aichi who was wearing a black suit and blue tie. "Hi, Aichi," Chrono greeted. "Good day," Mamoru greeted: "Looks like your sister was unnecessarily worried that you would get late for the event." "I will absolutely not forget this day when two of my friends are getting married," Aichi informed with smile. More guests came to the chruch while Chrono and others were chatting together. Also Chrono, Aichi, Shion, Mamoru and Mikuru, who had gone to them when they were chatting, decided to go to inside the chruch. When they entered the inside Aichi and Chrono agreed to play Vanguard after the event.

* * *

"This is wonderful!" Akari said voice full of enthusiasm in the bride's room: "I know that this day will arrive! I'm so happy!" "Akari, I don't understand why you are so enthusiastic. It's me who is getting married," Misaki noted to her friend who was wearing a purple dress and was the maid of honor today. "That's what I mean!" Akari informed with smile when she turned to face Misaki: "My best friend is finally getting married! I told you in the high school that someday you will fall in love and get married. I told you!" Misaki just sighed with slight amusement. Emi and Tokoha, who were bridesmaids today and wearing green dresses with white satin roses, were sitting while listening the conversation between the bride and the maid of honor. "Wow. She really is enthusiastic for Misaki," Tokoha said with smile to Emi. "Yes, she is very lively person," Emi answered while smiling but then she added: "But Misaki is really beautiful today and I'm sure that Misaki and Miwa will become a happy couple." "I agree," Tokoha said happily. "Hey, Misaki! Stand in front of the mirror, so I will check that everything is as it should be," Akari asked. Misaki did so as asked and went to stand in front of the mirror.

Misaki's wedding dress was strapless, whole white dress what was embroidered with silver thread. Misaki's hairs were tied and decorated using a hair decoration with satin roses. Misaki had silver-colored high heels and around of her neck was still hanging her dear key.

Akari looked at Misaki from head to toe and sighed with admiring tone: "You looks so beautiful, Misaki." "I know. Shin said same when I showed this dress to him," Misaki said. Speaking of Shin... Is he preparing his camera or something because I haven't seen him for hours?" Akari wondered aloud. "Yes, he is. But..." Misaki answered with slightly unsure tone, what wasn't unnoticed to others. "Is something wrong?" Emi asked with worried tone.

"Well, after Taishi proposed me and we started to plannig our weddings, Shin has been a little bit... quiet. He promised to take photographs but he wasn't as over-zealous as then when I graduated from high school," Misaki explained with slightly worried tone. Akari, Emi and Tokoha glanced at each others.

"Maybe..." Tokoha suggested: "Shin might be a little bit depressed because you are getting married. After all, he is your guardian. My father is also quite overprotective towards me." Misaki thought about Tokoha's words for a moment until she said: "I think that you are right..."

* * *

"Everything is going well... Everything is going well..." Miwa, wearing a black suit with red tie and a rose in his chest pocket, talked nervously to himself. Ibuki, wearing a grey suit, and Kai were with Miwa in the groom's room and listened Miwa's monologue. "This is first time I see Miwa being that nervous," Ibuki said to Kai, who was wearing a black suit with dark red tie and was the bestman today. "Yeah, me too. Not even the university's entrance exam made him that nervous," Kai stated. "Everything is going well... I willn't ruin this..." Miwa continued his nervous monologue: "I can do this... I have everything I need... Rings! Where have I put the rings?!" "You gave them to me," Kai calmly noted when he took a small black box out of his pocket and showed it to Miwa. Miwa stared at the box for a moment, until he sat down on the chair and laughted with nervous tone: "Oh, that's right..."

Kai sighed and put the box back in his pocket: "Miwa. I know that you are nervous but calm down. Everything is taken care of on time and your part is easy. You just go with Tokura to the altar, give a ring to her and say 'I do'. Isn't that quite simple?" Miwa thought about Kai's words for a moment and then said: "T-that's right. Just a word and everything is done. That's easy. I can do it."

Ibuki glanced at the clock and said: "It's time." "I'M NOT READY FOR THIS! I need ten more minutes!" Miwa exclaimed with panic. "Are you going to cancel the weddings because you are nervous? That's cowardly," Kai stated with cold tone while glaring at Miwa. "I-I didn't mean that!" Miwa informed nervously: "Of course I want get married with Misaki. Just... five more minutes. Please?" "When you have five damages in the game and you should do a damage check, will you give up immediately like a coward or will you check if it's a heal trigger? Well?" Kai asked strictly and crossed his arms. "It's sooner over if you do it right now," Ibuki noted. Miwa swallowed nervously. Then he stood up from the chair, took a deep breath and said: "I can do this."

* * *

Guests were already sitting on the chruch benches, waiting for the start of the wedding. In addition to Aichi, Chrono, Mikuru, Shion and Mamoru there were Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Reiji, Eiji, Mai, Ren and Asaka (who were engaged two months ago), Tetsu, Naoki, Shingo, Kenji and Yuri (who were married last year), Gai, Chris, Ali, Lee, Leon and Jillian (who were already planning their own weddings), Sharlene, Tsuneto, Karl, Kei, Kumi, Jaime, Nagisa, Gouki, Hiroshi, Kaoru, Jun and couple of his followers, Branch Chief and Miwa's parents and others relatives of Miwa and Misaki.

"I suggested that they could have Vanguard themed weddings in the Dragon Empire Branch instead of the chruch," Branch Chief said to Mamoru: "It would be much more interesting." "Branch Chief, this isn't a Vanguard event," Mamoru said strictly: "Misaki and Miwa made decisions and they wanted normal weddings." "But think about it: both of them cosplaying as their favorite units and saying 'I do' in the Dragon Empire Branch. I could had been a pastor!" Branch Chief said with grin. Mamoru sighed: "Branch Chief, you don't even have the pastor's authority..."

Finally the waited ceremony started. Shin, Emi and Tokoha escorted Misaki in the chruch where Shin handed Misaki over to Miwa and they walked together to the altar. A pastor said speeches belonging in the event and finally he asked from Misaki and Miwa do they want marry each other. Both of them said 'I do' and Kai gave wedding rings to Miwa. They threaded rings on their fingers and the pastor proclaimed them husband and wife before Miwa and Misaki kissed each other.

 **(A's note: I have never been at weddings, so I don't know how the ceremony is progressing. That's why I wrote a simplified description of the weddings.)**

* * *

"Congratulations for both of you," Yuri said and hugged Misaki. Both newlyweds and guests were in the chruch yard and now guests has time to congratulate the couple before they would leave to the honeymoon "Thank you, Yuri," Misaki said with smile while she replied in a hug. "I didn't believe that you would get married this soon but anyway, congratulations," Asaka said with teasing smile. "Thank you, Asaka," Misaki said calmly.

"Well, you did it, Miwa. You are an husband now," Ibuki said while smiling to Miwa: "And you didn't make any mistakes during the ceremony, although you was afraid of it." "Yeah, luckily I didn't," Miwa answered while smiling slightly embarrassed. "Congratulations! You and Misaki are married now!" Naoki exclaimed with smile when he slammed Miwa's shoulder but then Naoki turned serious and said: "But when you two are getting children, be careful that they don't become as Boss Lady – like as Misaki was. Then we all are in trouble." "Don't say that when Misaki is listening," Miwa chuckled while rubbing his slammed shoulder.

Guests continued congratulating and Misaki and Miwa thanked them. Then Misaki noticed that Shin was holding his camera while standing a little bit aloof of the others, possibly watching photographes he had taken. Misaki grabbed Miwa's shoulder and said: "I go to talk with Shin. I will be back soon." Miwa nodded and Misaki went to Shin.

* * *

"Were the photographes successful?" Misaki asked from Shin. Shin flinched ecause he hadn't notice that Misaki had approached him but then he smiled and answered: "They were very successful. They will reminds us from this wonderful day. Do you want see them?" "Shin," Misaki said seeing through him smile: "You was very eager to photograph when I graduated from the high school. But now I have got married, you had been less eager. Are you alright?" "Of course I'm-" Shin tried to insist but Misaki stared at him with the look which made Shin thought that Misaki wouldn't believe him, so Shin sighed and explained: "I'm sorry, Misaki. I'm just trying adapt to a big change of ours life." Shin lifted his eyes to the sky and continued: "I can't help remembering all those years when we were living together, just you, me and Sub Manager. But now you are an adult woman who will have own family soon. It make me think what would be my role in your life from now on because you don't need me as your guardian anymore. If you even need me anymore..."

"Shin," Misaki said while placing her hand on her uncle's shoulder.

When Shin turned his eyes back at his niece, Misaki said: "Although I'm married now, I hope that you still would stay in my life. You have taken good care of me and Card Capital and there still many times in the future when I will need both your and Miwa's help. You are an inseparable part of my life. Besides I'm sure that you aren't going to leave Card Capital even when you achieve a retirement age." Shin said nothing for a while but then he smiled. "Thank you, Misaki. That was nice to hear," Shin said and added: "I'm sure that your parents would be happy for you. And so I'm." Misaki nodded with smile and glanced at her key. Then Shin said: "You know what? We should had a shop tournament in honor of this day-" "Shin. My answer is the same like to suggestions have weddings in the Dragon Empire Branch and borrow a wedding carriage from Team Handsome. It's _n_ _o_ ," Misaki informed strictly. Shin sighed with disappointed tone but then he lifted the camera in his hands and suggested: "Just a one more photograph you with Miwa before you will leave to the honeymoon?" Misaki's strict face turned into smile when she answered: "Fine with me."

* * *

Finally it was time to Misaki and Miwa leave to the honeymoon. Before leaving Miwa said goodbye to his parents and Misaki hugged Shin and Akari. "Throw the bridal bouquet!" Nagisa shouted eagerly among the guests. "Sure," Misaki said with audible voice: "Everyone who are interested stand some distance away from me." Nagisa, Emi, Mai, Tokoha, Kumi, Sharlene and Akari went to stand suitable distance away from Misaki.

"If Miss Emi get the bouquet, we will get married!" Kamui thought while smiling dreamingly. "Kamui! When I get the bouquet, we will finally get married!" Nagisa shouted happily to Kamui. Kamui just sighed. "Tokoha! If you get the bouquet, wold we get married?" Jaime asked with happy tone. Tokoha blushed for embarrassment and didn't answered in the question.

"Are you ready?" Misaki asked, turned her back to guests and lifted the bouquet in her hand: "Here it go!" Misaki was a strong thrower and therefore the bouquet flied over the guests heads. Nagisa turned to go after the bouquet and she bumped into Kumi, Akari and Mai, causing all of four to fall. Emi and Tokoha forgot the bouquet and started to help others to stand. Sharlene wasn't sure if she should help or get the bouquet, so she didn't anything. The bouquet continued flying until until it landed – into Aichi's hands.

Other guests stared at Aichi which in turn stared speechlessly at flowers in his hands. Silence fell on the yard. Then Shin took a photograph of Aichi with the bouquet.

"Looks like it's Aichi who is getting married next," Miwa said jokingly when he wrapped his arm around Misaki. "Who is the bride?" Jaime asked curiously. "Ummm..." Aichi said unsurely with face red for embarrasment, not knowing what to say. Just then!

"Aichi..." said a familiar feminine voice.

Aichi flinched when he heard that voice and turned around. And there she was, standing a short distance away from him.

Kourin.

Her blond hairs were tied and she was wearing a turquoise dress and black high heels. Kourin noticed the bouquet in Aichi's hands and she smiled gently at young man. Aichi smiled shyly when sky-blue eyes met emerald eyes.

 **The End**


End file.
